


Day 185

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [185]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Luka/Harra (Dragon Age OC)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [185]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 185

The tunnel from Kirkwall to the cave she and Harra had found was still not complete so Luka had to run around the city, climb down the cliffs, wade through the shallows, and cross the beach to get to the makeshift base Harra was reportedly setting up for her expedition. Luka had thought she and Herra were close, partners even, but she had heard it third hand that Harra was planning an expedition with the dwarf they had met the day before last. Apparently they were leaving that day.

When she got to the cave Harra and a few other dwarves were strapping on packs and other travel supplies. A few Carta hevies were decked out in full plate armor and heavy mauls. Mauls were best for fighting heavily armored opponents or darkspawn since they didn’t leave severed arteries to spew blood everywhere. 

“Harra, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving,” Luka asked. One of the heavies snickered, elowing one of his comrades. Harra flushed, quickly turning her back on the others. She fixed Luka with a terrifyingly fierce expression.

“I’m only bringing the best with me,” she snapped. “That doesn't include you.”

“You know what I can do,” Luka said, heedless of the looks and whispers of the others. “I can help. Don’t leave me behind.” Without Feja Luka had no one in Kirkwall. The Carta was built in a hierarchy of bullies, with Rhatigan at the top. Without someone to look out for her, she would be at the mercy of the first dwarf with a bruised ego looking to vent their anger.

Harra turned to one of the heavies.

“Toss this welp out,” she said, pointing at Luka. The heavy just laughed.

“Take out your own trash,” he said. Harra’s face went from red to almost purple. She rushed Luka, who wasn’t expecting an attack, and grabbed her by the hair. Harra pulled her out of the cave to the beach where Luke tripped and found herself flat on her back in the sand. She tried to get up but Harra knelt on her chest, and held her down.

“Listen here and listen close,” she snarled. “I’m finally starting to get some respect from my father. I might even earn a decent dowry to another clan, but I can’t have some wet nosed tagalong ruining things. What we had was fun but now it’s over.”

Without another word Harra went back inside, leaving Luka sobbing on the beach. No one came out again. When she had calmed down enough, though still crying, she made her way back to the city. She had been secretly sleeping in Harra’s room since Feja had kicked her out so she wasn’t sure where she was going to sleep tonight.

She hopped that if she explained what had happened, she would let her sleep there for a few nights. Luka thought that maybe she would not tell her sister exactly what happened.

When she arrived at Feja’s house, she was horrified to discover that the door was hanging off its hinges. Feja had said that she was no longer under the protection of the Carta. Had something happened to her?

Luka dried her eyes, drew her daggers and went inside. Everything had been burned, smashed or looted. She almost knifed some squatters who were hiding in the rubble. They didn’t know what happened to Feja and none of them had found a body in the house. Luka looked around and didn’t find any blood either and most of Feja’s equipment was missing. She might have escaped, but Luka had no idea where to go to find her.

She could start her hunt in the morning. For that night, she found a corner away from the other squatters and settled in.


End file.
